


The Cuddly Queen

by hisozu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, ShuMako Week 2019, Shumakoweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisozu/pseuds/hisozu
Summary: Shumako week day 5: Nerves/ JealousyMakoto isn't happy with how unaffectionate her relationship with Ren is. She plans to fix it no matter how embarrassing it might be.





	The Cuddly Queen

Ren and Makoto were studying in Ren’s room like they so often had before. Although unlike all the other times they had studied before, Makoto’s mind was preoccupied with something unrelated to school work. She was concerned about her relationship with Ren. More specifically about the physical intimacy they shared. She wasn’t thinking about anything sexual however. No, of course not. She was more concerned with things like how although they were alone together, they were sitting on opposite sides of a table, occupying themselves with school work.

Makoto thought about how couples she’d seen on tv and read about in books would hold hands or lean against each other so causally. Makoto had to admit she was jealous of people that were better at being friendly and casual. She wanted to be more like Ryuji or Ann. They always seemed comfortable around everyone in the group. Ann for example would frequently rest her head against the nearest member of the phantom thieves whenever see would get tired. Ryuji never hesitated to throw his arms around people’s shoulders.

Even if she couldn’t be more comfortable around everyone, she at least wanted to be more affectionate with her own boyfriend. She felt self-conscious about how serious and cold she could be.

She assumed Ren was being considerate to her feelings. It was no secret that she got very nervous and flustered at the slightest bit of affection. Her feelings for Ren made her act very childish sometimes.

They had only held hands a few times, and hugs and kisses were rare. She desperately wanted to close the distance she felt between them.

Makoto thought it was time to move their relationship forward. Unfortunately, she didn’t know how to address the subject. It was too embarrassing to ask her boyfriend if he wanted to make out or cuddle. She figured being blunt and forward might be awkward or unromantic and unattractive.

She was tired of being afraid though. She knew what she wanted. So, she took a deep breath and got her boyfriend’s attention. “…Ren.”

Ren looked up from his work and gave her a small smile, silently waiting for her to continue.

“Would you like to maybe do something else? I think that’s enough studying for today.”

Ren let out a small sigh and closed his book. “Yeah, I think I’m done for today.” He stretched a bit then put his books away into his school bag. “How about I make us some coffee?”

Makoto though about declining but decided she could use the time alone to think about her plan of attack.

“Sure, that sounds great” She replied with a smile. “How about I set up a movie for us to watch while I wait?”

“That would be perfect. Alright I’ll be right back with the coffee.”

Ren descended the stairs, as Makoto put her school textbooks away. She took a deep breath and got to thinking.

_“Ok, a movie. That would be a perfect time to cuddle. Plus, we’ve both seen this movie before so neither of us would mind if we got a little “distracted” while watching it.”_ Makoto thought getting a little excited at having the opportunity to cuddle.

The old Makoto never had thoughts of romance cross her mind. After meeting Ren however, ideas of romance found themselves in her mind more and more. Now that they were dating all she could think about when alone with him was kissing his lips or playing with his hair. It was new and exciting. She felt lucky to be with someone that cared about her and was willing to learn about love along side her.

She wanted to do couple stuff with Ren and not be embarrassed about it. She thought the best way to do that was to just jump right in and not worry if she got embarrassed. Then once she was used to it, she would be comfortable. Maybe if she was lucky, she could even embarrass ren. She couldn’t help smiling at the idea of finally getting the upper hand against Ren. He was too composed sometimes. He was new to all of this too, so he had to get flustered like she did at his romantic gestures.

She quickly realized that she was suppose to be getting the movie set up. She took it out and put it into the DVD player and moved the table holding the tv a bit closer before taking a seat on Ren’s bed. Normally they sat on the couch together. Makoto wanted to break that habit in favor of something more intimate.

Makoto heard Ren walking up the steps and quickly straightened herself readying herself to ask if he minded if they sat on the bed together.

“Oh, did you want to watch from the bed? It’s probably more comfortable then that old couch.” Ren walked over to the window sill behind his bed and placed his cup of coffee down.

“Yes… I though it would be a better place to relax”, she responded taking her cup from Ren. She had to admit she was hoping he would be a little caught off guard, but perhaps it was better if he didn’t have any reservations about the idea.

Ren grabbed the remote from next to the tv and took a seat on the bed. Makoto tried to subtly close the gap between them but accidently moved too far, too fast and ended up half way on his lap. She quickly hopped back past her initial spot while hiding her an intense blush. Ren looked towards her a little confused.

“Makoto are you ok?”

She mentally chided herself for acting so strange. Makoto fidgeted a bit. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She replied somewhat dismissively. She considered quitting while she was ahead. After all she had finally gotten to sit on Ren’s bed together with him.

Ren, not wanting to force her to answer just turned his attention back to the movie.

Makoto sighed at her cowardice. She furrowed her brow and shook her head rejecting her nervousness. She steeled her resolve and spoke her mind. “Um… actually do you mind if we…um maybe…cuddle a little?” She couldn’t stand to look at Ren while she asked. She hoped she would have sounded a little surer of herself.

After a moment of silence, she finally looked to Ren and saw him blushing a bit while looking straight ahead. Makoto’s heart leaped at how cute she thought he looked. She clearly caught him off guard and it showed with his stunned silence.

Eventually she felt bad and was about to break the silence when she was cut off.

“Yeah…I would like that.” He looked at her and held his arm out towards her.

“Ok” Makoto blushed moving closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder, as Ren put his arm around her. Ren pulled her a little closer, erasing any distance that might have existed between them. Ren pressed play on the movie then replaced the remote with his cup for coffee.

The couple sat in silence watching the movie, enjoying each other’s company until the initial awkwardness dissipated. Once they were relaxed, they were joking around and enjoying the action like they usually did. Ren even leaned his head against her and kissed her forehead a few times.

Makoto considered the day a huge success, and was very happy to see her boyfriend wasn’t immune to embarrassment. The thought made her smile and gave her a lot of idea’s for next time they were together. Makoto wanted to learn a lot and trusted no body more than her study partner in love to learn with.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how cute Makoto is when she gets flustered. Toughest girl in the world until Ren flirts with her. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading! Happy ShuMako Week!
> 
>  
> 
> Sometimes I wish I could be more affectionate too.


End file.
